uasrfandomcom-20200214-history
Politics
The U.A.S.R. is a single-party state, the ruling party being the ' Communist Party of the United Aztec Socialist Republic'. The Communist Party of the Aztec Socialist Republic The Communist Party of the United Aztec Socialist Republic was rooted from an earlier Marxist group called the Social Democratic Party of the Aztec Empire. This party was established in 1884 by University of Zempoala economics professor Dr. Yolyamanitzin Teiuc and a small group of other Marxist thinkers from around the Aztec Empire. The party's main platform ran on the basis of Marxian socialism and the nation's only Marxist party at the time. The S.D.P.A.E. slowly gained a large following with left-wing intellectuals from around the empire, in addition to facrotry workers and miners. At the time the Social Democratic Party was formed, capitalism in the Aztec Empire was coming of age. Income inequality was on the rise, poverty was becoming more common place, and parceling off valuable resource-laden land to sell to foreign entrepreneurs gained Aztec capitalists lucrative profit. Working class Aztecs and intellectuals had begun joining the S.D.P.A.E. in droves. By the year 1904, the Social Democrats became the only major third party contender against the ruling Liberal Party and Conservative Party. Party membership grew steadily and spiked when the Conservatives won the majority in the Royal Council and Xipilli Zolin, Conservative, was elected Prime Minister in 1910. The Conservative Party launched a series of bills that disrupted workers' rights to collectively bargain, in addition to wage levelling and tax cuts for the capitalist class. Legislation such as these galvanized the working class under the banner of the Social Democrats. However, the wealthiest classes of the Aztec Empire threw their money and support behind the Conservatives who were militantly anti-communist. The Confederate attack on the Aztec Empire in 1916 officially brought the nation into World War I on the side of the Triple Entente. As working class men made up the bulk of the Aztec military, the ranks within the Social Democrats fell dramatically. After the war, Many war veterans returned home from the front to joblessness and poverty causing many of them to join the Social Democrats. The recent victory of the 1917 Bolshevik revolution also played a factor in bolstering party membership. In1919, the Social Democrats changed their name to the Communist Party of the Aztec Empire. A massive economic decline had begun in 1922. Poverty, unemployment, and sluggish economic growth led to strikes and harsh crackdowns by government and private institutions. By 1924, the Communists were the main challenger in goverment, only missing the majority by a total of five seats. The same year, Secretary of the Treasury for the Communist Party Dr. Moyolehuani Namacuix, brought the issue of culture and nationalism within the context of a socialist revolution into light. Dr. Namacuix believed that the Aztec Empire was considered as an economic colony by Western capitalists and a massive reserve of cannon fodder for future imperialist war. He posited that, as a result, if the socialist revolution was going to be successful for the Aztec people, it must proceed through the lens of national liberation while still committing itself to international communism. Dr. Namacuix believed that traditional Aztec institutions such as communal calpulli organization and land redistribution were socialist in nature; he also stated such institutions must be utilized and resinstated as organs of socialist democracy. Dr. Namacuix was an advocate of co-operatively run, worker owned enterprise in addition to nationalization of heavy industry, which fell in with the Communist Party line. Additionally, while Namacuix believed religion was backwards, he also defended the right of citizens to practice it in private. He believed this would ultimately aid the socialists since most Aztecs were still devout followers of traditional Aztec religion. Namacuix's stances on the role of culture in socialist revolution caused a rift among Communist Party members and opponents called such practices culturally chauvinist and reactionary. These opponents, led by General Secretary Tlexictli Ueman, favored organization modeled directly on Soviet organization, including a more militant stance against organized religion and implementation of a policy similar to Vladimir Lenin's New Economic Policy 'to protect against shortages in consumer good during the transition to socialism. Dr. Namacuix gained a large following within the party effectively dividing it nearly in half. The dissenters were dubbed the Namacuix faction while the mainstream communists were called the Tlexictli faction. The General Assembly of 1924 nearly ended with a split of the party. However, such a schism was averted when Secretary of Relations Yolyamanitzin Tlanextli motioned to table discussion those issues indefinitely until the revolution was won. Conservatives became aware of the wild popularity of the C.P.A.E. and effectively banned it by passing legislation outlawing membership in the party. Every member of the central committee was arrested and incarcerated. Demonstrations, marches, protests, and strikes were rampant across the nation as a result. The defining moment for the Communist party and the revolution in general was the Fournier Copper Massacre in December of 1925. While in prison, members of the executive committee kept correspondence and decided to orchestrate a nationwide general strike in all industry. They decided to put their ideological differences aside and ally to ignite a socialist revolution. In prison, General Secretary Tlexictli wrote to Tlanextli to suggest he pen a declaration of revolution. Dr. Namacuix, as Tlanextli's mentor, agreed and the declaration of revolution titled ''Aztec Socialism was published in the official Communist Party newspaper. The general strike was carried out and was a success but did not come without loss and sacrifice. The Conservatives reacted to the popular unrest violently, using local police forces and military action against revolutionaries. However, Prime Minister Zolin did not have the loyalty of the majority of the military. Tlanextli used his connections with his Communist Officers Society within the high ranks of the Aztec armed forces to gain support for the revolution. As a result, generals committed their forces to the revolution on behalf of the communists. Shortly after the beginning of the new year, the Revolution of 1926 was underway with the capture of several military bases by the Aztec Red Army. After six months of conflict, the revolutionaries were victorious. Nearly every Conservative member of the Royal Council was arrested, the remainder were expelled from their positions in government. After the revolution, the Communists renamed their party the '''Commuinst Party of the United Aztec Socialist Republic. The Central Committee of the C.P.U.A.S.R. had begun to draw up a new constitution. However, old differences between the Namacuix and Tlexictli factions became inflamed and progress ground to a halt. The biggest issues between the revolutionary leaders proved to be on the process of rural land distribution, collectivization, the use of nationalism to achieve revolutionary socialist goals, and the state's stance on organized religion. The former accused the latter of being obstructionists and too ideologically rigid while the latter accused the former of chauvinism and revisionism. Just as tensions had begun to boil over, Dr. Namacuix had suffered a massive stroke and fell into a coma.